Palabras prohibidas
by yukii04
Summary: Un cuerpo salió volando, desplomándose contra cierto restaurante de ramen local. El funeral del posible fallecido, el camarógrafo número 3, será el próximo jueves a las 09:00 hs. Pero ¿quién había ocasionado la muerte del pobre Phil? Ellos, obviamente. OkiKagu Lemon


ADVERTENCIAS: este fic es lemon OkiKagu R18. Además de contenido verbal grosero y no apto para corazones sensibles y comedia muy particular... ESTAS AVISADO.

©GINTAMA no es de mi propiedad.

 **Palabras prohibidas**

Un cuerpo salió volando, desplomándose contra cierto restaurante de ramen local. El funeral del posible fallecido, el camarógrafo número 3, será el próximo jueves a las 09:00 hs.

Pero ¿quién había ocasionado la muerte del pobre Phil?

Ellos, obviamente.

Kagura llevaba la ropa desgarrada y llena de tierra, sin contar el hecho de que su cabello estaba igual de mugriento que su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Okita no estaba mucho mejor, para colmo, la Yato le había partido el epiglotis, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era, estaba seguro de que la china lo rompió.

Bazooka y paraguas en manos, adrenalina al 120%, odio activado, lado romper or÷€£+ y sádico en marcha.

Tomémonos unos segundos en consideración a los pobres camarógrafos testigos de la masacre que tal vez, muy probablemente, termine por, desatar una nueva guerra mundial.

#teemOkita

#teemKagura

Uno, dos, tres bazookazos y un camarógrafo menos.

Uno, dos, tres paraguazos y dos puestos de comida menos.

Ellos eran así, instintos destructivos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quién hoza interrumpir esta muestra de cariño? Una mujer de mediana edad con una chancla en mano salé por una terraza y se atreve a perturbar la paz.

La protagonista y el orgulloso sádico fueron echados del lugar.

-es tu culpa sádico- asegura Kagura acostada en el pasto lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar.

-claro que no china, tu reventaste los puestos- declaró el castaño sentado a su lado mirándola de reojo. -oye, es solo una duda ¿usas corpiño o eres una zorra?- preguntó sin más como si fuese una pregunta típica.

-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?- cuestionó algo aturdida y con los ojos más abiertos.

-no me contestas porque eres una zorra ¿verdad?- una media sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza a este tipo?

-claro que no, idiota, uso corpiño- sentenció la chica dejándolos envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

Os presento a pipe grillo y su ambientación...

-¿me lo muestras?-

Analicemos las posibles reacciones de la Yato:

Opción 1. Okita sale volando de un puñetazo en la cara.

Opción 2. Lo insulta y se va ofendida.

Opción 3. Dice que aunque quisiera, que no es así, su hermano todo poderoso, el omnisciente Kamui sama, se enteraría y vendría con el ejercito de Takasugi senpai a romperle hasta el hígado.

Votemos...

Ganadora... opción 4:

La Yato se sentó sobre sus piernas y estampó sus labios con los del Shinsengumi, el que no tardó en corresponder el beso con desesperación.

Creo que los camarógrafos se esperaron lo peor porque todos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones... se perdieron de buen material.

-sí que eres una zorra, china- susurró sobre sus labios entre besos, pero sin dejar de ascender con sus manos por las piernas de la de ojos azules hasta llegar al paraíso.

Okita sintió en vida como llegaba al cielo, vio esa puerta de barrotes dorados y las nubes que lo levantaban del suelo, sintió un aura familiar y divisó una gran luz dorada que de apoco fue tomando una forma ya conocida por él...

-¿Okita Sougo?- preguntó la figura y él mencionado asintió deslumbrado por la situación. -tu no deberías estar aquí- decretó la luz antes de hacerlo caer a la realidad.

Kagura mordió su labio inferior ante sus palabras y que ya sentía que el agarre de Okita le dejaría marca en su piel sensible del trasero.

-¿qué haces perra? Me haces sangrar- se quejó limpiando la poca sangre que salía de su labio.

-eres el único que me habla así- dice volviendo a juntar sus labios en una batalla en que la participación de las lenguas era obligatoria.

(Imaginadse a dos ejércitos de lenguas con cascos a lo troyano gritando "Teem Kagura" "Teem Okita")

-no parece ser algo malo- murmuró al separarse en busca de aire, aunque no pintaba mal morir en esas condiciones.

-me pone que me hables así-susurro sobre sus labios mientras refregaba su intimidad contra la pierna de este.

-¿"así" cómo?- pregunta levantando un poco la extremidad para que ella sienta más el rose.

-sucio- decretó antes de volver a fundirse con él. Pero antes de seguir, algo los interrumpió.

-¡EL OKIKAGU IS REAL!- gritó un tipo con una remera con la imagen de ellos dos muy cerca.

-¿y si vamos q un lugar más privado?- le susurró en el cuello antes de morderlo y sacar un pequeño jadeo de ella que se sonrojó un poco al notar que el tipo los seguía mirando con expresión morbosa.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación del barrio rojo que pidió el 'adulto' presente, sus labios se volvieron a juntar cual imanes con cargas potentes. Kagura saltó y Okita la atrapó en el aire sosteniéndola de los muslos. El beso se volvió más húmedo y desesperado. La Yato rodeaba la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y su nuca con sus manos, el castaño la aprisionó contra una pared cercana y empezó a aportar su trasero sacándole un jadeo ante la presión.

-así que te gusta que ye hablen sucio- susurro mientras bajaba los besos hasta su ropa que, rápidamente, fue removida.

-no, de hecho no, me gusta que TU me hables sucio- sentenció la de pelo naranja antes de tirar de los pelos del otro haciendo que la mire a los ojos. Si, un amor la niña.- dime todo lo que quieras-

-¿sabes cuánto soñé con este día?- preguntó sin buscar una verdadera respuesta entes de arrojarla sobre la cama del hotel.

-hazlo- ordenó ella sacándose el pantalón y abriendo las piernas mostrándole al sádico su conjunto de ropa interior azul.

-si usabas corpiño- susurró más para él que para que ella le escuchara.

 _"Queridos niños de la audiencia, como las escenas en este momento escapan a nuestro control y los queremos proteger, hablemos de los niños y niñas de... "_

 _"¡TOMA YA! que tiene advertencias y restricción de edad, aparte, con lo que vienen leyendo. Es solo follar, seguro que todos son una manga de pervertidos y están más acostumbrados que nosotros"_

Prosigamos, ya con la ropa sin molestarles, Okita estaba debajo que Kagura y contemplaba como ella refregaba sus intimidades apoyándose en el pecho de este.

-ya, déjame entrar que me va a explotar el pene- declaró tomándola de la cintura.

-¿cómo se piden las cosas?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

-métela china, o te vas a arrepentir por zorra- dijo usando sus codos de sostén para mirarla a los ojos.

-así me gusta más- un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir como el falo del sádico entraba en ella. -no va a entrar- gimió cuando iba por mitad de camino y ya se sentía desfallecer.

-va a entrar, seguro te metiste cosas peores, china sucia- la tomó de la cintura con más fuerza y la hizo bajar lo suficiente de un solo movimiento sacándole más gemidos bastante sonoros.

-¿co-como m-me dijis-ste ?- pregunto entre gemidos intentando regular la respiración y acostumbrarse al cambio.

-¿china sucia?- Okita notó como esta se mordía el labio inferior y arqueaba la espalda así que comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de que ella también lo haga, y así fue, coordinando sus movimientos, comenzaron las fuertes envestías. -¡joder! Si sabía que eso te alentaba tanto lo hubiese dicho antes- dijo sentándose y permitiendo que Kagura clavara sus uñas en su espalda.

-¿q-que co-osa ?- preguntó gimiendo todo lo que su garganta le daba.

-"china sucia"- repitió con una sonrisa de lado en su oído antes de morderlo.

Kagura aumentó la velocidad de las subidas y bajadas y Okita sus movimientos, mientras que el sádico apretaba el trasero de esta, ella rasguñaba su espalda.

-O-OKITAA, N-NO AGU-ANTO M-MÁS- gimió al borde del orgasmo, Kagura comenzó a contraer su paredes para que el mayos pudiese terminar con ella, y eso fue lo que pasó, al sentir las húmedas, calientes y estrechas paredes contraerse aún más, dejó salir su esencia en el interior de la chica haciendo que esta también acabara.

Al terminar, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama sin tocarse, con las respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sudorosos.

-eres un jodido pedófilo Sougo- susurró al recuperar algo la respiración.

El brazo del oficial del Shinsengumi la rodeo y la obligó a pegar su cabeza contra su pecho. -ya ignoré la ley por tí una vez, la puedo ignorar otra más- Kagura abrió los ojos al escuchar el comentario y sentir el agitado corazón del mayor. -ahora cállate y duerme, que pagué por toda la noche- ella asintió de mala gana y cerró los ojos acurrucándose contra él.

Pobres de los camarógrafos se perdieron de un buen hentai en vivo y un acenso por obtener pruebas solidad de que el OkiKagu es real.

 **Fin!**

 **Gracias por leer, la verdad que me propuse hacer un okikagu desde hace demasiado ya, pero siempre terminaba Kamui en el medio y bue, que le voy a hacer yo para negarle la participación a ese bello dios griego con trencita? ah.**

 **Intenté no darle mucha bola a la voz de Okita porque Kenichi es platónico y mi seiyuu favorito (y Rie es mi seiyuu mujer favorita :3 que lindos juntos)**

 **Kenichi suzumura, portador de la voz de otros platónicos como: hikaru, chika, tomphsonx3, hans, rogue, yuushin, lavi, etc...**

 **Y Rie, la representante del tsunderismo al nivel mundial: luis, shana, taiga, etc y happy y juuzou rompiendo la racha...**

 **Bueno, nada más que agregar...**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**


End file.
